


Boys Will be Love Sick Boys

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, no one’s evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Narcissa’s son gets a surprise visit. Lily was not impressed with her husband’s grounding skills pertaining to their son. The life of a mother with boys in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Boys Will be Love Sick Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a fanart I came across where Harry is floating on his broom in front of Draco’s window with Draco leaning out. Very romantic.
> 
> This fic is from Narcissa’s perspective. It’s just short and fluffy. .... actually this might be more Lucius/Narcissa than Drarry but it’s Drarry focused.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Narcissa sighed delicately as she looked up from her book. She felt a minute shift in the wards that could have signaled a small creature, if she was ignorant. She knew the “slight” disturbance was heading towards her son’s room. She thought about what she should do. 

She called for her portable floo, it was just a floating fire but it was so much better than kneeling at the fireplace. So undignified. And threw a pinch into the fire calling the Potter residence. It had been a few days since she’s chatted with Lily Potter. 

“Cissy?” A voice asked as the red haired woman came into focus. 

“Hello Lily darling.” Narcissa said warmly. 

“Is this business, gossip, or an invite?” Lily asked. 

“Just felt like having a chat.” Narcissa said lightly getting a suspicious look. 

“I’ll be right back.” Lily said and disappeared. Narcissa waited patiently and smiled at the annoyed look on the red head’s face when she returned. “I can plead innocent for killing my husband for his annoyance, right?”

“Oh darling, there would be so much fewer men if that worked.” Narcissa said highly amused. “Let me guess, James said he’d follow through but didn’t.”

“Harry is grounded! James told me he made that clear to our son!” Lily ranted. “Apparently not clear enough! Since James is conveniently out with the boys and my son, and his supposedly under lock and key, broom are gone!” She panted and then pitched her voice low in a mockery of James’, “These lock charms are impervious, love.”

“Do you want me to send him away?” Narcissa asked trying not to laugh. 

“You know what? Let him stay there. I need to have a chat with his father. It will involve a lot of yelling. And me hexing his arse.” Lily said. Narcissa nodded in understanding. 

Narcissa knew that meant she wanted Harry to stay away until she calmed down. But also James will definitely get an earful and maybe a hex. Being friends with Lily was so amusing to her. 

“Love?” A voice asked behind her. She pulled her head out of the floo and saw Lucius with a bemused expression walk in. She put her head back in the floo. 

“You do what you must, Lily. Hex him once for me.” Narcissa said. Lily just snorted and gave a little wave. Narcissa ended the call and turned to her husband who was now sitting next to her. 

“I wasn’t aware Harry was visiting.” Lucius said taking her hand and lifting it up to kiss it. 

“He’s not supposed to be.” Narcissa said smiling fondly. “Being romantic, love?”

“Remember how I’d appear at your window on a broom? You’d lean out the window while I gazed upon your lovely visage.” Lucius said. 

“Before being caught by father and sent away with hexes being hurled at you?” Narcissa teased. Lucius gave her a flat look. 

“I was thinking more of the times when I managed to sneak into your room.” Lucius said dryly earning a laugh from his wife. 

“Are you saying Harry was on his broom at our son’s window?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes. That boy is way too precise in his flying. He could be a professional.” Lucius said distracted by the thought. Narcissa kissed his nose to get him to focus. 

“And why are you not rushing up to protect your son’s chastity and throw stinging hexes at his paramour?” Narcissa asked teasingly. 

“I believe the first few times left a lasting impression. And, I trust, that after our extensive talks of proper and safe sex and contraception, that we’ll have nothing to worry about.” Lucius said. “Although there’s nothing wrong with having grandchildren early.”

“Lucius! They’re not even out of school.” Narcissa chastised. Lucius looked unrepentant. “I’m going to check on them.”

Lucius stared at her as she stood up and she mentally rolled her eyes at what was the equivalent of a pout on the man’s blank face. She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss and then swiftly exited. She could feel the disappointed stare as she left the room. 

———————

“Draco, darling.” Narcissa called out after knocking. She waited a moment and then opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at the door not being locked. 

“Yes mother?” Draco asked, lifting his head up off his bed. 

Narcissa smiled gently at the two boys laying on the bed. Draco was spread out trying to take up as much room on the bed. Harry was laying properly on the bed but was slightly curled up. He was looking at her curiously. They appeared to just be hanging out. 

“Harry, staying for dinner?” Narcissa asked. She kept from smirking at the slight panicked look. “I spoke to your mother.”

“Uhm.” Harry said looking bashful. Draco looked at him questionably. 

“Ah Draco doesn’t know.” Narcissa said. 

“Know what, mother?” Draco asked suspiciously. 

“Your Harry is a fugitive.” Narcissa said lightly. 

“What?!” Draco asked startled as Harry flushed. 

“Your mother said you might as well stay here while she cools down.” Narcissa says looking at Harry. “And kills your father.” She added thoughtfully. 

“Fugitive, Potter?” Draco asked as Harry hid his blushing face in the pillow and groaned. 

“I expect you both to be presentable for dinner.” Narcissa said as she started to leave. Before she shut the door she added, “Use contraception.”

She smirked at the scandalized look Draco had on his face before she shut the door gently. She hoped Harry wouldn’t suffocate himself with how hard he was pressing the pillow against his face. She headed back down to start over the chapter she had been reading. Hopefully Lucius wasn’t waiting for attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
